


It Rains, It Pours

by vsawyer2734



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Lauren Sinclair - Freeform, No Angst, No Smut, There's Only One Bed Trope, classic fluffy trope, inn, kieran white - Freeform, less than 2k, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsawyer2734/pseuds/vsawyer2734
Summary: Officer Lauren Sinclair and Kieran White were hot on the heels of a link to the Apostle, but they were caught in a rainstorm. Of course, they take refuge in an inn. but there's only one bed for the two of them. ;)
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair & Other(s), Lauren Sinclair (Purple Hyacinth) & Other(s), Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	It Rains, It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! i wrote this for my secret santa and it was a lot of fun!! first time posting here on ao3 so lmk if there are things i can do better. much love <3
> 
> the words in italics indicate lies, because i couldn't figure out how to use red like in the webtoon on here.

It was raining. Of course, it would be raining on the one night that Lune was supposed to be tailing someone who could lead them to the Apostle. And of  _ course, _ the rain was making it harder for them to see where they were going and making them even more conspicuous in the end, because only sketchy people stay out in torrential rainstorms.

Officer Sinclair was soaked through her boots, and Kieran wasn’t much better. The pair ducked into an alleyway to get out of sight, as well as the rain.

“Shit.” He swore, reaching up to wring out his hair, shaking his hand toward the ground, hoping that even such a small action could lessen his soaked figure. Lauren violently shivered; the wind mixed with the rain creating a chill in the air. “We’ve got to get dry, lest we both get sick and have to miss work tomorrow,” Kieran said, a smirk eating up half of his face. 

Lauren’s amber eyes told him all he needed to know about what she thought of that plan, and he began looking around for some sort of landmark in order to know exactly what part of the city that they were in. As luck would have it, right across the street from the alley was an inn that glowed an inviting yellow, almost radiating warmth.

Kieran ushered Lauren across the street, although she really marched in there on her own, her instincts taking over. There was an elderly woman who smiled warmly from behind the counter as they walked in, through a hall filled with picnic-style benches that were only about a quarter full of patrons.

“We’d like a couple of rooms please,” Lauren began, feeling for her currency.

“So many people taking refuge from the storm, we’ve only got one room left, dears.” The innkeeper replied, turning to check the hooks that held the old-fashioned keys on them. She was true to her word, taking the last key off of the hook, to room number 19.

“That’s fine.” Kieran butted in before Lauren had a chance to turn her down. “Do you have some things we could change into? We’re a little damp from the storm,” he said, leaning his elbow onto the wooden slab and resting his chin in his hand cheekily. The innkeeper flushed lightly from Kieran’s intense gaze and charm.

“You could change into some of my Teddy’s clothes while we lay yours over the fire to dry, and I can lend you an old dress of mine I’m sure.” The innkeeper replied, ducking her head slightly. Kieran only smiled wider at her, causing the corners of Lauren’s mouth to turn down ever so slightly, though she didn’t know why.

“Thank you kindly, ma’am. How much for the room?” He asked, nudging Lauren to hand over some money.

“ _ Twenty-five usually for the night, but since you’re so sweet I’ll knock it down _ _. Fifteen._ ” The innkeeper replied, and Lauren rolled her eyes, pulling out the correct amount. She took it and stuffed the paper into her apron, leading them up the stairs to their room. “I’ll go get some dry things for you, and feel free to bring me your wet clothes when you’re ready.”

The room was nice, cozy one could even call it. There was a soft carpet on the floor, and the bed looked plush. Lauren shrugged off her coat, laying it on a wooden chair so that she wouldn’t continue to drip onto the carpet and make a mess. Kieran headed straight for the bathroom and began peeling off his soaked articles of clothing as well.

Shortly thereafter, there was a knock at the heavy door, before the innkeeper came in with folded stacks of extra blankets, towels, and some dry clothes. Lauren thanked her profusely, and the innkeeper was beginning to make small talk when Kieran emerged from the bathroom clad only in his wet slacks. 

They stuck to his powerful thighs as if they had been painted on, and his sculped chest was still glistening with beads of water that slowly began to roll down, stopping tantalizingly at his well-defined muscles. The innkeeper stammered a goodbye and fled out of the room, face as red as a tomato. Lauren huffed, and handed Kieran one of the fluffy towels. 

“What, did I do something?” Kieran asked innocently, but the mirth in his eyes told Lauren he knew exactly what he was doing. She threw the folded pants and shirt at him, and he laughed as they hit his chest and bounced to the floor, landing with a soft thud.

“Turn around.” Lauren said, fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. Kieran almost protested, as he could already see through everything through her wet white dress shirt, but he decided better of it and turned to put his own dry shirt on. But not before he got a peek at her strong, smooth back that so contrasted his own that was littered with scars. He felt a blush creep up his neck as he thought about the way her dimples of Venus perfectly accentuated the gentle curve of her spine, before shaking those thoughts from his head.

Lauren was thinking about the way that Kieran’s eyes roamed over her torso before she asked him to turn around, and a blush made her ears tingle and her neck feel hot. She drew in a shuddering breath before slipping on the sheer nightgown that the innkeeper was loaning her. She carefully laced up the bodice, pulling the ties as tight as she could. She took the towel and tried to dry her wet hair as best as she could. There was some impact, but not a lot. It still made a wet spot in the back of her flimsy nightgown that the gracious innkeeper had lent her. 

The tension in the air was subtle, but it was there. It was like the two of them had no idea what to say to each other. Who was going to be the first to break the ice?

All of a sudden, the door banged, like someone was banging a fist on the door. “I’ve come for your wet clothes.” The innkeeper shouted from the other side of the door. “ _ I hope you’re decent in there, _ ” she said, opening the door. Lauren’s eyebrows knitted together, wondering if the innkeeper was hoping to catch Kieran naked, or herself.

Kieran and his charming smile went to the door with the pile of wet clothes in his arms. “Thank you so much, we really appreciate it.” He said, thrusting it upon her and slamming the door shut and throwing the deadbolt. He let out a sigh of relief and rested against the heavy oak doorframe. “Well, that was annoying.” Kieran said, and Lauren felt a laugh come out from the center of her chest. 

“She really seemed to have a thing for you, Kieran.” Lauren said, walking over to the bed and beginning to pull back the covers. 

“ _And I, her, of course. We’re going to run away together and have lots and lots of babies_. ” Kieran replied, with a cheeky grin. Lauren threw one of the pillows that she was fluffing at him, which he caught effortlessly. She continued to build a blockade between the two sides of the bed, before Kieran realized what she was doing. “Don’t you trust me?”

Lauren froze in her tracks. “Well, yes, but I thought this would make  us more comfortable.” She said, moving the blankets around. Kieran’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“I promise I won’t do anything too risqué in your sleep,” he said, immediately destroying the pillow fort that Lauren had worked so hard on.

She sighed and climbed under the covers at last, settling into the plush bed. “I can’t promise that I won’t move in my sleep. I have these dreams sometimes…” Lauren said, turning over to face the wall, but more importantly, facing away from Kieran and his pitying eyes. 

“It’s ok.” Kieran replied simply, getting into the bed as well, facing away from Lauren. She turned to face him, eyes disbelieving. When Kieran didn’t say anything more, she turned back away and snuggled deeper into the feather pillow. Kieran turned onto his back and sighed heavily. “Goodnight.” He said.

“Night.” She replied, squeezing her eyes tightly. She prayed that she wouldn’t have one of her nightmares tonight. 

However, one of them came anyways, as hard as she tried to will it away. Kieran woke up when Lauren began muttering in her sleep, he was a lighter sleeper anyways. He couldn’t understand what she was saying, pleading really, but the pure anguish and pain on her face was enough to make something in his chest tighten. “Lauren.” He whispered, laying a hand gently on her arm. She didn’t respond, in fact her muttering began to get louder.

Lauren was pleading with someone, her tone desperate, her pale face flushed. Beads of sweat appeared gently on her skin. “Lauren, wake up.” Kieran said, more urgently this time, rubbing his hand along her arm in a comforting way.

Lauren’s eyes flew open, and she sat up straight on the bed, gasping for breath. “Breathe deeply, Lauren. It’s ok, you’re safe here. You’re safe.” Kieran said lowly, the timbre of his sleepy voice grating through the air. Lauren was almost sobbing now, her breaths coming in labored gasps. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her torso, providing warmth and a comforting touch. She almost collapsed into his embrace, and his arms wrapped protectively around her. She could hear his heart best through his thin shirt, and he could feel hers fluttering like a butterfly in a cage.

Lauren’s hands came up and clutched Kieran closer, in response, he bowed his head down into the crook of her neck. For a moment, they just sat together, in each other’s embrace. Lauren’s breathing returned to normal, and eventually evened out. Kieran gently laid her down back onto the bed, expecting the bed to take his place, but she held fast to him. When he finally realized that she wasn’t going to let go, he settled in beside her. 

Kieran had the best sleep of his life that night, with Lauren in his embrace. When the sun came over the horizon the next morning, the two of them woke up, but neither one of them wanted to be the first one to move.

  
  
  



End file.
